


If At First You Don't Succeed

by SonnyD



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Romance, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyD/pseuds/SonnyD
Summary: Bucky finally gains the courage to tell Sam about his feelings. He comes up with a list of methods to woo him that were bound to succeed. He didn't account for each and every one of them failing in unexpected ways. The five times that Bucky attempts to woo Sam and the one time that Sam returns the favour.





	1. Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! A new fic once again. I've recently gotten hooked on Winterfalcon and since then, ideas have been floating around in my head. This is the first one to make it to shore. I hope you enjoy.

                                                                                           

Bucky frowned down at the list in his hands as he went over it a third time. He was beginning to have second thoughts. Was this even going to work? Were _any_ of them going to work? He had half the mind to back out but he knew that Steve and Natasha would give him hell for it. They had finally gotten tired of his pining and told him to do something about it before they did. He guessed it was fair. It didn’t seem like fun to have to hang out with someone who spent his time ogling another person.

It wasn’t as though he could help it. It wasn’t his fault that Sam was so…so pure. He was like a ray of sunshine in the murky darkness that had become Bucky’s life. He was everything that Bucky had ever dreamed of having and yet still seemed so untouchable. But that was what the list was for. To help him woo Sam. His eyes roved over it one last time before releasing a sigh. Might as well get started.

* * *

 

**Attempt No. 1**

**Method: Flowers**

The plan seemed simple enough. Get the nicest looking bouquet he could afford and give it to Sam. Then, when the time was right, reveal that it was his idea. That was all. Simple was the best way to go, he’d learnt, and he figured that it would make sense to try it. Oh, how wrong he was.

The first part of the plan went well. He’d went to the nearest flower shop and spent almost an hour painstakingly picking out a bouquet that he thought was deserving of Sam’s attention. When he’d finally found one that fit his criteria, he paid for it and made his way back to the tower, his nerves nearly getting the best of him. The flowers were left at Sam’s door and Bucky patiently waited for him to arrive. He knew that the other man would have been returning from his trip to the gym any moment.

 _‘Right on cue,’_ he thought, watching as Sam turned the corner at the other end of the corridor. He seemed to pause upon noticing the flowers before leaning down to pick them up. Bucky waited for a few minutes after Sam had disappeared into his suite before going to knock on the door.

“Come in!”

Bucky opened the door and stepped inside to see the object of his affections inspecting the flowers. His face looked curious, free of negative emotions and Bucky smiled at the sight. That meant Sam didn’t hate them. At least, not yet.

“Nice flowers,” he said in lieu of a greeting. Sam looked up and gave him a smile. One of those bright, beautiful ones that made the words get stuck in Bucky’s throat. He swallowed nervously, hoping that the other man wouldn’t notice.

“Oh, hey Buck. Yeah, they’re pretty nice. I wonder who they’re from.”

 _‘Me,’_ Bucky thought and immediately pushed it back before he could say anything. He moved to sit on the couch as Sam carefully trifled through the bouquet, a soft ‘Aha’ escaping his lips when he finally lifted up a card.

“‘To: Sam’,” he read aloud, “‘I saw these and immediately thought of you. I just wanted to get you something that would brighten up your day like how you usually brighten mine. From, your secret admirer.’ Aw, that’s sweet. No one’s ever done something like this for me before.”

“Why not?” Bucky asked before he could stop himself. Sam glanced up at him with a questioning look.

“I don’t know,” he said slowly. “Why do you sound so offended?”

“Nothing, just…You’re so nice,” Bucky replied lamely. He internally winced at the bland remark, wondering why all of his old-school charm just flew out the window when he was in Sam’s presence. The said man seemed amused more than anything else, however.

“So, I should get flowers because I’m nice,” he said, chuckling. “Okay, Barnes. I like the way you think. If only you did it more often.”

Bucky smiled but didn’t reply to the mocking retort. His eyes followed Sam’s movements as he twisted and turned the card in his hands, looking for any sign of his ‘secret admirer’. He eventually gave up and plopped down on the couch beside Bucky who had to shift in order not to smell the other’s scent. It was overpowering in the best way. Tones of cinnamon and sage with a hint of wild orange drifted up to tickle his nose and it took all he could not to sniff Sam like some sort of hungry animal. How did he manage to smell so good even when he just worked out? Now, that just wasn’t fair.

“A secret admirer,” Sam hummed contemplatively, “I didn’t even know that I had one.”

“Well, they’re called a secret for a reason,” Bucky quipped. Sam gave him a wry look in return.

“Gee, I never knew. Besides, I don’t even think I know of anyone who would give me flowers as a gift.”

“It could be someone you’ve never met before.”

“True.”

Sam absentmindedly scratched his arm, tilting his head back so that it was resting on Bucky’s arm where he had laid it across the back of the couch. His skin tingled where it made contact with the short, prickly hairs on the nape of Sam’s neck.

 _‘Stop it,’_ he told himself. It didn’t work.

“Maybe someone you’ve passed every day without noticing,” he suggested, hoping that talking would get his mind off of his ridiculous feelings.

“I guess. They would have to be in the tower though. How else would they know where to find my room?” Sam asked rhetorically. He frowned, scratching at his arm again.

“Yeah. Makes sense.”

It was quiet for a moment as Bucky debated on whether or not he should say that he was the secret admirer that they had been talking about. Was it a good time to do it? It seemed so. However, before he could reveal the results of his internal turmoil, a scratching sound perforated the silence. Sam sat up suddenly, the card fluttering to the ground as his nails clawed desperately at his skin.

“What the-?” he cut himself off abruptly, his head snapping up to look at the bouquet sitting innocently on the coffee table before them. “I can’t believe this.”

“What is it?” Bucky asked concernedly, his eyes focused on Sam’s arms where the skin was beginning to look irritated. He watched as his crush practically raced towards his bedroom, still rubbing at his itching skin.

“It’s those flowers, man,” Sam said, his voice fading when he left the room but growing louder only a few moments later when he came back. “I’m only allergic to two things and tree fern is one of them. It must be in there somewhere.”

He pointed an accusing finger at the bouquet before sitting down, the movement finally revealing what he had clutched in his hand. A tube of ointment for situations like then. Bucky moved the bouquet to the counter that served as a breakfast bar as Sam rubbed some on his skin. He returned to the other man’s side, biting his lip.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

Sam looked up at him, “What are you apologizing for? It’s not your fault I’m allergic to them. The person who sent them probably didn’t know either.”

Bucky opened his mouth to protest, to say that while no, he had had no idea of Sam’s allergy, he was still the one who sent the bouquet to him. He felt guilty and he wanted to apologize. He couldn’t even get a word when Sam started speaking again.

“So, want to watch a movie or something?”

Bucky felt his lips twitch. Sam was changing the subject and he decided that he would just go along with it. But as they sat there flicking through the options on Netflix, he saw the bouquet out of the corner of his eye like a mocking reminder of his failure.

**Result: Failed**

**Notes: Sam is allergic to tree fern. No further use.**


	2. Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again. What an early update, right? Seems very unlike me. Anyway, have fun reading.

**Attempt No. 2**

**Method: Food**

As far as Bucky knew, Sam loved fruits. It wouldn’t be odd for him to be seen just snacking on an apple in the kitchen or eating an entire fruit salad from time to time. He made things out of them too, instead of just eating them raw. Things like pie, smoothies, sorbet and so on. The point being, he liked fruit. So, Bucky decided that he would get him a different kind of bouquet this time. One that wouldn’t leave him itching.

Natasha had told him about Edible Arrangements and with some help, he ordered one for Sam. This time, it was hand delivered to him from someone and Bucky watched, almost buzzing with excitement as the other Avenger entered the kitchen with them in hand.

“That looks nice,” Steve commented, eyeing the beautiful array of fruits on display.

Sam smiled, “It does. Someone just delivered them to me a while ago. A bit weird since I didn’t order it but hey, it’s free food.”

“It could be a gift then.”

“Yeah.”

Sam set the vase on the counter beside him, steeping back to appreciate the sight of it. Bucky had to admit that it did look rather pretty. When he’d done his research online, he had seen pictures of some of the bouquets they offered but they looked even better in person. He was proud of himself. It was a good idea, after all.

Sam plucked one of the chocolate covered strawberries out of the bunch and bit into it. He moaned at the taste causing Bucky’s eyes to widen. That sound…it was so – no, he was getting ahead of himself. He had to bite his lip stop himself from licking it. Steve and Natasha were right. He had it bad.

“This is so good,” Sam gushed, finishing the strawberry. He took out two sticks of cantaloupe next, offering them to Steve and Bucky. They gladly accepted them and agreed that the fruit did, in fact, taste amazing. Bucky almost preened at the unintentional praise.

“Did they tell you who sent it?” Steve asked, getting up to throw away his stick.

Sam shook his head, “No. Said the person wanted to remain anonymous.”

“Mysterious.”

“Yeah. I wonder if it’s the same person who sent me flowers. There was no name on that either.”

“It could be. Do you have any idea who could have sent it?”

As Sam and Steve talked, Bucky observed their conversation like a tennis match, his gaze jumping from one to the other as they spoke. His leg bounced nervously under the table as he anxiously waited for them to come to a conclusion.

“Not really,” Sam said with a frown, “I think it might be someone who I might have interacted with at one point in the tower but that’s it.”

“Fair point. Someone we know, perhaps?” Steve questioned curiously. He leaned against the island, looking at Sam who stood across from him.

“No one immediately comes to mind. I mean, you guys don’t really interact much with the employees here, do you?”

Steve smiled, “We do but not as often as they would like.”

“Ah. Well, I can figure it out later. It’s not going to poison me or anything.”

Sam took out a flower shaped pineapple this time, smiling as he ate it. Bucky subconsciously licked his lips when he saw him lick at the juice left on his lips. He blinked, snapping out of his trance once he realized that Sam was looking at him.

“What?” he asked thickly, hoping that the other man hadn’t seen his movement. Sam only tilted his head slightly, his expression giving nothing away. He merely looked mildly curious.

“You looked like you wanted to say something the other day. What do you think?”

“Me?”

“Yeah. I mean, I wouldn’t mind knowing who has the hots for me.”

“Hots?” Bucky asked then came to the realization that he had been giving one worded answers – questions? – to everything. “How do you know that’s what they want? Maybe they just want to be your friend?”

Sam chuckled, “I don’t think someone trying to be my friend would call themselves a secret admirer.”

“I don’t know, Buck. Sounds pretty romantic to me,” Steve interjected, his tone almost teasing.

“Friends can admire friends,” Bucky grumbled. He wasn’t sure why he was being so defensive. His gifts had nothing to do with friendship. They definitely had a romantic connotation to them and he guessed that maybe his nerves were the ones talking and not himself.

“They can,” Sam agreed softly, “but it’s a bit too extravagant for friends. My only guess is that someone has a crush on me, though I don’t know why.”

Perhaps he shouldn’t have said because as soon as the words left his mouth, both of his friends immediately glared at him, looking for all the world as though they were the ones who had been offended.

“Sam, anyone would be lucky to have you,” Steve declared.

“Yeah, you’re a real catch,” Bucky insisted, “I’d be surprised if anyone _wouldn’t_ want to go out with you.”

Sam bit his lip to tamp down a smirk, “You offering, soldier?”

Bucky’s tongue suddenly felt too heavy. He blinked at Sam, his cheeks beginning to get warm. He could see Steve grinning out of the corner of his eye. Before he could make a fool of himself by saying something unintelligent, fortunately, Clint sauntered into the kitchen.

“Hey, you guys are needed elsewhere. Meeting with Fury.”

The three of them exchanged a look before leaving. Unbeknownst to them, forgetting the bouquet on the counter was a mistake. Later, after their debriefing with Fury, they went to the common room where some of the others were already relaxing.

“We were about to watch a movie. You guys want to join?” Clint asked from his spot on the floor. He shuffled a few sticks on the coffee table before him. Bucky narrowed his eyes.

“Sure,” Steve said, taking a free seat beside Natasha.

“I’ll be right back,” Sam promised before leaving for the kitchen. Bucky followed behind him without a word, glancing at Tony on the way out. The billionaire was chewing on a stick that looked quite similar to Clint’s. His suspicions arose even further. They were confirmed when he saw the fruit bouquet on the counter where they had left it but not _how_ they had left it.

At least half of the fruits were missing and Bucky had a feeling that he knew who took them. His raging thoughts were interrupted when he heard a snort from beside him. Sam’s expression seemed more amused than anything else.

“Свиньи,” Bucky snapped, disgust heavy in tone. Sam laughed, understanding what he meant.

“They are but it’s okay,” he insisted.

“Sam, they ate your gift. Aren’t you upset?”

“A little bit,” he admitted, “I was going to share it with you guys anyway.”

Bucky frowned, “But…”

“It’s cool, man. I didn’t expect any better from those two.”

“Well, okay…” Bucky allowed himself a small smile, still hesitant to let the issue go completely. Sam gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before he went towards the fridge. After a bit of searching, he took out a bottle of sparkling water. It was some fancy type that Tony loved buying just for looks.

“You’re getting overprotective there, James. Be careful not to ruin your image.”

Bucky chuckled as Sam threw him one last glance before he left the kitchen. He looked at the bouquet and scoffed. What a waste of a good idea. At least he could take his anger out on Clint and Tony during training. If he was a little more aggressive towards them than usual, well, no one would say anything.

**Result: Failed**

**Notes: Tony and Clint are pigs. Never leave unmarked food unattended in their presence. Also, Sam is too kind for his own good.**

 


	3. Food (Modified)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people! I'm really loving these comments. Thanks so much and for the kudos as well. Here's a new chapter. I hope you like it.

 

**Attempt No. 3**

**Method: Food (Modified)**

As it turned out, making pastries was harder than it looked. Bucky had spent the morning toiling away in the kitchen to make something for Sam. At first, he hadn’t been sure what to make since he’d seen Sam eat different desserts in the time that he’d known him. Then he remembered that Sam ate quite a lot of treats that he’d learnt were called rose tarts. They looked complicated to re-create, which he quickly found out was the truth, but it was worth it just to see Sam’s joy. His last attempt at giving Sam food hadn’t turned out too well, but he was willing to give this a try.

He’d found a recipe for them that looked exactly like the ones Sam ate and got started on baking. It took a few tries but he eventually got them right. Next was presentation. Bucky set them out on nice plate after giving them a light dusting of powdered sugar. It looked perfect. Instead of leaving them in the kitchen, however, he left the plate in Sam’s room when he wasn’t there with a note from a ‘secret admirer’. Better to be safe than sorry.

“Hey Sam. Don’t you look happy,” Steve noted as the said man entered the room. He and Bucky had been hanging out in the former’s suite when there was a knock on the door.

“Yeah. A certain someone left something in my room,” Sam replied, sitting down in an armchair.

“Oh, the secret admirer strikes again, huh?”

“They have.”

“Still don’t know who it is?”

“Nope but I’ll figure it out eventually.”

“That’s the spirit.”

Bucky saw Sam roll his eyes with a smile and felt proud that he had made him so happy. It seemed as though the tarts were good and he wondered if it was a sign. Perhaps, it was finally his chance to tell Sam about his feelings. If things turned out the way he wanted, then he’d be making those tarts for Sam for a long time. It was nice image to have in his head. Something so domestic that he never thought he would be able to achieve but being around Sam changed his perspective. The guy just made everything seem so possible. Everything except being with him, of course.

“So, what did you get?” Bucky asked.

Sam’s smile widened, “Apple rose tarts. They’re my favourite.”

“And you didn’t think to save us any? Gosh, Wilson, you’re so selfish,” he replied teasingly. Sam laughed.

“Shut up, Barnes. Like you’d share with anyone.”

“He’d share with me,” Steve butted in, “Right, Buck?”

“Well…”

Steve pouted, muttering under his breath about ungrateful best friends. The other two laughed at his expense. Sam was the first to recover from their little fit.

“Hey, what do you say we watch something? You two can catch up on your pop culture.”

Steve shrugged, “I don’t see why not.”

Sam looked over at Bucky who nodded his consent. Soon, they were watching some old Disney movie that Bucky had never heard of while Steve had yet never watched. The ex-assassin wasn’t quite as engrossed in the movie as he was with watching Sam out of the corner of his eye. He just couldn’t help himself. The other man was wearing one of his tighter shirts and Bucky found himself entranced by the smooth muscles of Sam’s arms as he unintentionally flexed them while moving.

He blinked upon noticing one hand shifting to press against the defined abs through the shirt. His gaze flickered up to Sam’s face which was twisted in discomfort. Bucky was about to ask if he was okay but couldn’t even get his mouth open before Sam’s eyes widened and he shot up out his chair. He raced out of the room, ignoring Steve and Bucky calling after him.

“What was that about?” Steve asked, his bewildered gaze settling on his friend. His expression was tinged with concern and Bucky had no doubt that he looked the same.

“I have no idea. We should go check it out.”

“No. It might be best to leave Sam alone for a while.”

Bucky frowned, wanting to go after his crush but he knew that Steve was right. He didn’t want to risk making things awkward if Sam didn’t want him there. Besides, he wasn’t exactly sure where ‘there’ was since the Falcon had just left without a word. He forced himself to relax but his nerves were wrought with worry. What could have possibly happened?

He had seen Sam rub at his abdomen before leaving. Was he having stomach pains? Had he been injured? Perhaps, it was even appendicitis. The possibilities were endless and Bucky was only making his anxiety worse by thinking about it. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and tried to focus on the movie, ignoring the seemingly permanent frown on his face.

It wasn’t until the next day that Bucky saw Sam again when they bumped into each other in the elevator, both heading down for breakfast. There was a comfortable silence between them for all of three seconds before the ex-assassin decided to quell his curiosity.

“You okay?” he asked cautiously. Sam glanced at him, turning his gaze forward again as he nodded.

“Yeah.”

“So, what was that yesterday? I mean, you just ran out without an explanation.”

Sam bit his lip, seemingly debating whether or not he should tell Bucky the truth. He appeared to have made his choice when he looked back at the other man with a smile.

“Let’s just say I was uncomfortable.”

“Why?”

Bucky wasn’t sure why he was pressing for information but Sam didn’t shut down so he assumed it was fine. For the moment, at least.

“Uh, remember when I told you that I was allergic to two things the other day?”

“Yeah…”

“The second thing is milk. Well, any kind of dairy actually.”

Bucky frowned, thinking it over. If that was true, that meant…oh no. Why did this always happen to him?

“You’re lactose intolerant,” he noted uselessly.

Sam nodded, “I am, yeah. If it comes from a cow, then I can’t have it. I guess my secret admirer didn’t know that since I got sick after eating those tarts yesterday.”

Cream cheese. Bucky had put cream cheese in the tarts. Well, shit, that didn’t make him feel any better. In fact, he quite possibly felt slightly worse than he did about the flowers. Actually, scratch that. He definitely felt worse than he did about flowers. He felt so guilty.

“Oh, I didn’t know that. Sorry,” he mumbled awkwardly. Sam only chuckled, waving off his concern. Just then, the elevator stopped and there was a lull in the conversation as they came out.

“It’s cool, man. It’s not like I made it a well-known fact or anything.”

 _‘But still,’_ Bucky thought yet sad nothing. Trust him to give his crush the two things he was allergic to in an effort to woo him. He felt so out of his league. Screw Steve for making him think he could do this. It was his best friend, after all, who had gotten him hyped up by telling him of the people he had enticed and swept off their feet back in the day. Yeah right. Where was his charming personality now?

“Now you know why I don’t eat cereal,” Sam said. “Or yogurt for that matter.”

“I guess. I just…What if you died or something?”

He received a soft smile in return for his concern.

“I wouldn’t have died, Buck. Felt like it, yeah but not die. What have you got to be sorry about anyway? You didn’t do anything. Now, c’mon, I want to get some orange juice before they finish it off.”

Bucky nodded, obediently following after Sam as they made their way to the kitchen. He couldn’t get rid of the guilt he had, however. What if he’d poisoned Sam? He shook his head free of the thought. Gosh and these plans were supposed to be fool proof. They seemed to be attracting more foolery than getting rid of it though. When did this become his life?

**Result: Failed**

**Notes: Dairy bad. Very bad. No further use. Also, Sam eats vegan desserts.**

 


	4. Jewellery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

****

**Attempt No. 4**

**Method: Jewellery**

Other than flowers, jewellery had to be the oldest thing in the book. Most people liked getting nice things, even if they didn’t want to admit it. Most people would appreciate someone buying them jewellery. Most people weren’t Sam. He was one of the least materialistic guys that Bucky knew. However, the super soldier was running out of options and what better way to say ‘I love you’ than buying him something he wouldn’t take for granted. There was no way that the plan could fail. Bucky should have known better.

He took to the stores one day, looking for one that would give the cheapest options yet still be valuable. He eventually found a store he liked but he had underestimated the choices they had. Bucky had felt quite helpless while staring at rows upon rows of shiny jewellery, each more beautiful and expensive than the last. He ended up getting caught between purchasing a watch or a pair of cufflinks. Upon remembering that Sam had mentioned needing new cufflinks, he had finally made his choice. An assistant helped him to pick out a simple yet still dazzling pair and he went to the tower as inconspicuously as he could with a shopping bag that was clearly from a jewellery store.

He had gotten them just in time. That night the Avengers were hosting a charity ball which they were all required to attend. It was a black tie event and as such, the men were required to wear suits. What went better with a tux than cufflinks? Bucky was sure that Sam would love them. The other man had claimed in passing that his father’s cufflinks – which he usually wore – were getting a bit worn down. With all those variables stacked against each other, Bucky was sure that the circumstances would lead to success. It was the perfect opportunity.

He left the bag on Sam’s bed with a note while the said man was in the bathroom getting ready. With that done, he then went back to his suite to prepare as well. In the shower, he ran over scenarios in his head, all depicting possible outcomes of the situation. Most of them ended with him and Sam getting a little busy and he had to quickly redirect his thoughts lest he have the need to change the water to a colder setting.

He stood before the mirror in his bedroom afterwards, trying to psych himself up for what was bound to happen. All he needed to do, he reminded himself, was go up to Sam, compliment the cufflinks and then say that they were from him. Easy. Bucky took a deep breath and went to the common room where everyone was supposed to meet up. Some of the other Avengers were already there waiting. Luckily, Sam wasn’t there as yet.

“Looking good, Barnes,” Rhodey commented. Bucky smiled in thanks as Natasha approached him, her black dress swishing with each movement.

“Very handsome,” she noted then tilted her head. “Did you prepare your speech?”

Bucky blinked, “Speech?”

He hadn’t known about giving a speech. He hadn’t even known that he had any other function at the ball than to stand there and look pretty with the others while Tony or Steve took the lead. He wasn’t even the face of the Avengers like they were. What was he going to do with a speech?

“Yes. You’re giving Sam something, aren’t you?” Natasha asked coolly, interrupting his panicked thoughts. He almost sighed with relief.

“Uh, yeah.”

“A watch?”

“Cufflinks. You saw the bag?”

Natasha raised an eyebrow, “You’re not as stealthy around here as you are on missions.”

“Or maybe I just can’t hide anything from you.”

“That could be possible. So, what do they look like?”

Bucky slipped his phone out of his pocket, fumbling for a moment to get to the pictures he took earlier. He still didn’t have a complete grasp on modern technology but he was getting there. He showed them to Natasha whose lips curved slightly in a small smile.

“Lovely,” she murmured. Bucky nodded and put back his phone. He shifted slightly, his eyes glancing towards the entrance. If his friend noticed, which she most likely had, she didn’t mention it.

“I hope this works.”

“It should. If I like them, then I know he will.”

“Thanks.”

Natasha nodded just as something moved out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see Sam and Steve walking into the room, engaged in a conversation. Bucky took a moment to let his gaze slide over Sam, taking in the fitted tux that made him look stunning. His eyes found the other man’s cuffs which were suspiciously bare of the cufflinks that he had taken the time to buy earlier. In their place was a simple yet effective gold pair, glinting when they caught the light.

That wasn’t right. Bucky’s eyes narrowed and he made his over to his two friends, his face smoothing out as he came closer. Steve noticed him first, smiling when they locked gazes.

“Hey, Buck. You look good.”

Sam looked at him then, a smile coming to his face. He was always smiling, it seemed. Bucky liked it. Sam’s sunny disposition was one of the many things he loved about him.

“You clean up nice, Barnes. Never would’ve guessed,” he said teasingly.

Bucky smirked, “Not too bad yourself, Wilson.”

Sam glanced down at himself as if he wasn’t already aware of what he was wearing.

“Yeah, just comes naturally, I guess,” he raised an eyebrow. “But you wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

“Funny.”

“I’d like to think so.”

“Alright, you two,” Steve stepped in, cutting off their banter, “Why tonight of all nights to start up with this again?”

Bucky and Sam glanced at each other before looking back at Steve with almost identical mischievous smiles.

“We can’t help it, Stevie. It’s just us,” Bucky shrugged.

“Yeah. You’re so forgetful, _Stevie_ ,” Sam said.

Steve rolled his eyes, ignoring their teasing remarks. It was true what Bucky had said, however. He and Sam had always had a somewhat antagonistic relationship filled with caustic remarks and mocking banter since the very beginning. It got better as they spent more time together but they still bickered on occasion, depending on the situation.

“Son of Wil!” Thor’s joyful voice caught their attention. He waved from the other side of the room, although it was hardly necessary for someone like him.

“I’ll be right back,” Sam promised before he left to see what Thor had called him for. Bucky turned to face Steve as soon as he was out of earshot.

“Nice cufflinks. Though, I don’t remember you getting them.”

Steve smiled, lifting his wrist for Bucky to see, “Yeah. Sam gave them to me.”

“Gave? Not lent?”

“I lost mine a couple months back and when I found them again, they were damaged. Sam just so happened to have new ones that he could give to me since he didn’t want to make me use his older pair.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. He said I should keep them. Something about me not having to go the store, I think.”

“Oh.”

Bucky glanced over to where Sam was talking with Thor and Bruce. He seemed to be laughing at something the Asgardian said, his smile bright enough to light up the whole room. At least for Bucky. The object of his attention began to eye him back upon noticing the stare. He raised an eyebrow in a silent question of curiosity but Bucky only smiled and shook his head in response.

Of course, Sam would do that. He was so kind. Too kind, sometimes. Bucky couldn’t even bring himself to be mad. In fact, he could say without a doubt that he had fallen even more in love with Sam, if that were even possible. Most people wouldn’t even think to give their friend jewellery that they themselves had just only received. Then again, most people weren’t Sam.

**Result: Failed.**

**Notes: Steve needs to take care of his possessions better, the reckless idiot. Also, Sam is still too kind for his own good.**


	5. Love Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey wonderful people! I'm back again. Okay, this chapter might seem a little morbid at the end but I promise things will get better. I would never let my babies suffer like that. Anyway, carry on. I hope you enjoy.

****

**Attempt No. 5**

**Method: Love Letter**

That was it. That was all he had left. His last resort. Bucky never thought that he would have worn down his list to the single, last option left. Bucky also never thought that the others could have gone so horribly wrong. Perhaps, he needed contingency plans. Or just a longer list. Either way, he was stuck with what he had which wasn’t the best thing if he really wanted to woo Sam. If there was one category that Bucky fell short with, it was feelings. He never used to have a problem with telling the people he cared about that he loved them. It seemed that recovering from the brainwashing didn’t recover his natural emotional acceptance.

It was further proven to be true when he sat at his desk, staring at a blank sheet of paper for what seemed to be hours. No matter how much he forced them, words just couldn’t flow from his pen like he wanted. It was quickly becoming annoying and almost exhausting. Bucky sighed, rubbing at his eyes as he tried to will his feelings into becoming actual words. How was he supposed to write this? Was this actually the best he could do?

He took a deep breath and relaxed, tension bleeding out of his shoulders. Getting frustrated wasn’t going to help. He just needed to think. Why did he love Sam? What drew him to him in the first place? Before he could even blink, images flashed before his mind’s eye.

He loved the way that Sam treated him. It wasn’t like he was walking on glass shards, careful not to make a wrong move. He had been brusque about his less than friendly feelings for Bucky from the start, Soldier or not. He also didn’t hesitate to treat him like a good friend once they got closer.

He loved the way that Sam treated Steve. His best friend was one of the most important people to Bucky. It meant much more than what anyone knew how much he appreciated Sam and Steve’s friendship. The big, blond lug had needed someone’s shoulder to lean on when he was hurt and confused by the Soldier. Sam had provided that shoulder and continued to do that now, even when Steve didn’t know.

He loved the way Sam took pride in his appearance. In all the time that he known Sam, Bucky had never once seen him look less than what he deemed acceptable. Even in the simplest of clothing or just coming back from a run, Sam managed to take his breath away. Bucky would admit that he wanted to see the other man for what he really was behind closed doors. What he would look like just waking up with Bucky by his side. It was a nice thought.

He loved the way that Sam seemed to draw people in to his presence. He attracted almost everyone he met with his friendly smiles and caring personality. He had never ending patience and never rushed anyone to reveal their feelings or thoughts. Aside from being charismatic, he was also humble. He wasn’t quite aware of the effect he had on people and that just made it all the more endearing to Bucky.

He could go on from there. There were many things he loved about Sam and once he got the thought process started, it was hard to stop. He quickly took up a pen and got to writing. Words flowed from his pen onto the paper, the ink scrawled in his legible yet still less than neat handwriting. Before he even knew it, Bucky was finished with the letter. The pen dropped from his hand, clattering noisily onto the desk as he read over what he had written. It was the most heartfelt and touching thing that he had ever come up with. It was just perfect for Sam. All that was left was for him to give it to him.

He scrambled to get up from his chair, folding the paper neatly before he left his suite. He could hardly wait to give it to Sam. He was finally going to do it face to face. No takebacks. No quitting. He wasn’t going to get out of this one. He wasn’t going to mess this up. Sam would finally know how Bucky felt for him. It was all or nothing. Bucky traversed down the hallways, his feet automatically carrying him to Sam’s room as his thoughts washed over him. His heart raced in his chest, the erratic beat doing nothing to calm his nerves. He could do this. He was _going_ to do this. It would work. No more failures. It seemed as though he had spoken far too soon. As usual.

Just as he turned the corner, he bumped into someone. Someone who just so happened to be carrying liquid. Bucky watched with no shortage of despair as a pink smoothie ran over his hard work. He slowly peeled the paper away from his chest and stared at the soaked sheet of parchment, the words beginning to melt into each other. His eyes snapped up, immediately landing on a sheepish Scott who quickly took a step back. His face must have been nothing short of murderous.

“Bucky! Uh, I’m sorry…about that,” Scott mumbled, gesturing towards the ruined letter. All his hard work just going down the drain, right before his eyes. All that time…

He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes as tried to take deep breaths. He needed to calm down before he did something irrational. Maiming someone – preferably Scott – would be overkill. It was not Scott’s fault. It wasn’t his fault. He repeated the words in his head like a mantra. Eventually, he opened his eyes and focused on Scott who was watching him cautiously.

“Bucky? Are you okay?” he asked carefully. Bucky blew out a harsh breath before plastering a smile on his face that might have been too cheery if Scott’s wince was anything to go by.

“I’m perfectly fine,” he said through gritted teeth.

“You don’t look like it. I’m really sorry about the smoothie. That thing looks important.”

 _‘It is,’_ he almost snapped but he bit back the retort.

“Don’t worry. I’ll just write a new one,” he said instead. Scott nodded, although he didn’t look too sure. Bucky turned around and stiffly walked away. The last thing he wanted to do was something he’d regret. Scott was a great person. He didn’t deserve to die at the hands of a lovesick murderer. What would Cassie say? No, he needed to calm down.

He went back to his suite, throwing the rumpled paper in the bin as made a beeline for his bedroom. Maybe it was all a sign. Maybe he _wasn’t_ supposed to woo Sam or make him aware of his feelings. He could think of no other reason as to why all those things kept happening to him. Fate had to be the only answer. It had been calling to him all along. Well, perhaps it was time he started listening.

**Result: Failed**

**Notes: Avoid Scott with a smoothie (or any drink) at all costs. Accidents are bound to occur. Also, Sam isn’t to be told of feelings. No further attempts to be made.**


	6. Turning Tables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. So, this is the last chapter. I'm a little sad cause I didn't want this to end as yet but hey, Bucky is put out of his misery, so it's worth it. I want to thank you guys for reading this and for all your comments and kudos. They've really made my days when I saw them. Well, without further ado, here's the last part. Hope you like it.

Steve was concerned for Bucky. He had been moping more than usual and sometimes refused to come out of his room. He would have feared that, perhaps, his best friend had fallen into another spiral of self-hatred but it didn’t seem likely. Not when Steve realized why he was being evasive. Bucky had acted tight-lipped and shifty for the past few days when he was in the same room as Sam. It was almost as if he had reverted back to his loathing when they had first met. But that couldn’t be right. Bucky was head over heels for Sam and if Steve’s assumptions were correct – which they should be since Natasha thought the same thing – then the feelings were mutual.

Steve just couldn’t let his best friend suffer like that. With that thought in mind, he went to Bucky’s suite where the said man had disappeared to after training. He knocked on the door for the sake of being nice but received a simple ‘Go away!’ for his troubles. The blond rolled his eyes and opened the door anyway, unsurprised to find his friend lying face down on the couch.

“I thought I told you to go away,” Bucky mumbled, his voice muffled from the cushions.

“And I was supposed to listen?” Steve asked, then sighed upon receiving no response. “Buck, you gotta tell me what’s wrong. I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s bothering you.”

It was quiet as he waited for an answer. After a few seconds, Bucky’s shoulders slouched as much they could in his position and he sat up.

“I can’t do it, Stevie,” he muttered.

Steve frowned, “What do you mean?”

“I can’t tell Sam I love him. I wouldn’t have even tried if I knew how impossible it would be.”

“Bullshit,” Steve snapped, causing Bucky to raise an eyebrow.

“Steve-”

“No. I don’t want to hear it. You’ve been in love with Sam for months now. You finally got the courage to tell him how you feel and now you’re going to tell me that you can’t do it? So, you failed a couple times. So, what? Just try again.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“And neither is giving up. I know you must be hurting.”

Bucky rolled his eyes but looked away from Steve’s burning gaze. That only confirmed his suspicions.

“You can’t guilt trip me into this, Steve. I’m the one who taught you that.”

“Sure, but do you remember why I would even have to use it in the first place? Don’t you think that Sam deserves to know about your feelings?”

“No,” Bucky pressed, “He’s better off without it. Why else would I fail if I wasn’t meant to tell him?”

Steve shook his head in disbelief. Sometimes, he wondered if his friend was really out of it.

“You’re impossible, you jerk.”

Bucky shrugged, “Right back at you, punk.”

“Alright. If this really what you want, then I’ll leave you alone.”

“Good.”

Bucky closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the couch, obviously dismissing his friend. Steve rolled his eyes before he accepted defeat and left. If Bucky had been paying attention, however, he would have remembered that Steve was never one to give up on something he wanted to achieve and he also would have noticed the determined expression that made itself at home on the blond’s face.

* * *

 

Sam looked up from his book at the sound of someone knocking on his door. He called out that it was open before watching as Steve shuffled into his suite. He barely had time to move his legs before the other man took a seat on the couch beside him.

“Sam, I need your help,” he said, though it somehow sounded like a demand. Sam raised an eyebrow at this, setting aside his book on the coffee table.

“Okay, hi, first of all. How are you doing, Steve? I’m fine, thanks for asking, by the way.”

Steve ducked his head, “Sorry. I’m just worried about Bucky.”

“Why? Is something wrong?” Sam asked, concern leaking into his tone.

“You’ve noticed how weird he’s been acting, right?”

“Well, yeah, but I didn’t want to mention it. I figured he would tell me when the time is right.”

“That’s just the thing, Sam. He wasn’t intending on telling anyone.”

Sam frowned, “Did you get him to say something about it?”

“I did,” Steve paused, “But, I need to ask you something first.”

“Ask me what?”

“You’re in love with Bucky, right?” Steve asked frankly. Sam blinked in shock, wondering where the question had from. Once it registered, however, he was glad that he had a natural defence against people seeing him blush.

“Well, yeah…” he said softly.

Steve gave him a sad smile, “I wish he knew you did.”

“What?”

“All those gifts you got were from him. He’s been trying to woo you unsuccessfully and now he’s given up.”

Sam frowned as he thought about it. He realized how the situation made sense. Bucky had been curious about his reaction to the gifts and he appeared exceptionally guilty when they failed to do their job. The idea of the super soldier trying to woo him made his heart skip a beat. Well, he couldn’t just let the man suffer, now could he?

“I’ll go talk to him,” he told Steve. The other man nodded in thanks before leaving the room. Sam looked around for a moment as he thought of what to do. Eventually, he stood up and went to the kitchen.

* * *

 

**Attempt No. 1**

**Method: Food**

Bucky glared at the door when he heard someone knocking. Couldn’t they see that he wanted to be alone? Why was it so impossible to wallow in his own misery around this place? He opened his mouth to tell the person on the other side to go away but was cut off by a familiar voice.

“Hey, can I come in?”

Bucky stayed silent, hoping that Sam would leave. He had no such luck. Well, what else was he expecting anyway?

“Come on, Bucky. I know you’re in there,” he paused. “The only reason I haven’t opened the door myself is because I don’t want to drop this. I could barely knock before.”

Bucky sighed and got up from the couch, his heart finally winning over his head. When he opened the door, he realized what Sam had meant. In his hands sat a plate of pound cake, drizzled with icing. The smell wafted up to lick at his nose and he had to stop himself from humming in pleasure.

“Is that made with plums?” he asked, pointing down at the cake.

Sam chuckled, “It is, yeah. Now step aside. My hands are getting tired.”

Bucky knew that the other man was just joking but said nothing as he stepped away to let him pass. He turned around and closed the door behind him, watching Sam place the cake on the counter in his kitchen.

“What are you doing here?” he asked. Sam seemed unperturbed by his harsh tone – albeit unintentional –  and smiled as he took a seat on a stool by the breakfast bar.

“I figured the least I could do is return the favour.”

Bucky froze, “What?”

“I know what you’ve been trying to do, Buck. I think it’s really sweet of you.”

 _‘That not-so-little punk,’_ Bucky thought then paused once he registered what Sam said. “What?”

“You heard me.”

“But…but they didn’t work,” Bucky said, confused by the turn of events. Sam only shrugged, leaning back against the counter.

“Sure, they didn’t exactly come out the way you wanted but I wouldn’t say that they didn’t work. Consider me wooed.”

“Are you trying to tell me that you like me?”

“Love is more like it.”

Bucky couldn’t believe it. Sam loved him. Him! It was too good to be true. Then again, when had his life ever stayed within the realm of possibility? He approached Sam slowly, giving him a chance to get out if need be. Sam didn’t move, looking completely relaxed on his part. Bucky could see a smile beginning to form as he got closer. When they were only a few inches apart, he stopped with his hands resting on the counter behind Sam, locking him in.

“Say it again,” he murmured.

Sam smiled, “I love you. Now, kiss me, you fool.”

Bucky almost snorted but obeyed the order. He smiled into the kiss as joy overflowed his being. It was everything he’d ever dreamed of and more. Gosh, when did he get so sappy? It didn’t matter anyhow. He would have Sam to deal with his sappiness for the foreseeable future and that was all he could have asked for. Well, except for one thing…

“Can I eat the cake now?”

“Oh my god, Barnes.”

**Result: Successful**

**Notes: Bucky loves plums and anything made with it. He also loves kissing Sam.**


End file.
